Killua Zoldyck
|appearance = Anime, Manga, OVA, Movie |manga debut = Volume #1, Chapter #6 |anime debut = Episode #6 Episode 3 |movie debut = |arc =Hunter Exam Arc |ova debut= |game debut= |english = |japanese = |status = Active |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = |birthday =June 15 |age = Part I: 122004 Databook, p. 30 Part II: 14 |height =158 cm |weight = 45 kg |bloodtype = |residence =Zoldyck Estate, Kukurū Mountain |nationality = Republic of Padokia |affiliation = Zoldyck Family |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Greed Island Participant |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained = |instructor =Wing |team = Greed Island Team |team2 = |team3 = |rank = |classification = |aura type = Transmuter |graduation = |grad age = 12 |registration = 99 |number = |group = transmuter |family = |techniques = * Godspeed * Lightning Palm * Thunderbolt |tools = |nen = }} is a main character of the Hunter × Hunter series. Killua is a licensed Hunter that participated in both the 287th Hunter Exam, and the 288th Hunter Exam in which he passed to gain his license. He is a member of the infamous Zoldyck Family and is the third child to Silva Zoldyck and Kikyo Zoldyck and the best friend of Gon Freecss. Appearance Killua is slender and fairly tall for a boy his age with messy short silver hair, and blue eyes (which are green in the OVA). His style of dressing has changed little over the course of the story. He usually wears sports shoes, shorts, an undershirt and a T-shirt, which can have long sleeves, short sleeves, or no sleeves at all. He also wears long pants on occasion. In the beginning of the story he carried a skateboard with him but later on it was no longer seen. Personality Killua has a laid back personality and is calm. He loves joking around with Gon and is usually stubborn towards others. He can get pretty serious and scary when he's in assassin mode. Unlike Gon, Killua’s a bit more rude, as he calls anyone older than him ”old man” or “hag”. Background Born as the 3rd son of Silva, the current head of the infamous Zoldyck Family, and his wife Kikyo, Killua was trained from a very young age in assassination by his father and eldest brother Illumi, who has a twisted love for him. He quickly showed his immense talent mastering a number of advanced assassination techniques and reaching the renowned Floor 200 of the Heavens Arena at the age of 6.Vol 5, p. 182 As a result he is loved by most of the residents of the Zoldyck estate, especially his mother, and was designated to be the heir to the family business. In order to protect Killua and to control his development, Illumi even secretly implanted a needle in Killua's brain,Vol 21, p. 129-130 forcing him to flee from the battles he was not sure he could win.Vol 20, p. 168-169 However, Killua, not wanting to be treated like a puppet, rebels against his parents and runs away from home to take the 287th Hunter Exam, injuring his mother and 2nd brother Milluki in the process. Plot 287th Hunter Exam arc Zoldyck Family arc After hearing about Killua's decision to head back to the Zoldyck estate on the Kukuroo Mountain, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika decide to go on a journey to bring back their dear friend. The three heads over to the Republic of Pandokea, where the Zoldyck estate is located. According to the tourist bus that they were on, people have tried to enter the estate through the massive gate at the front will get eaten by a guard dog. The three friends try to tell the guard that they are Killua's friends. However, the guard, Zebro, says that they have to be strong enough to be able to push the "testing gate" open in order to enter the estate. Zebro brings them inside to the servant quarters, and in there, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio decide to get stronger by training. Finally, after days of gruesome work, the three manages to push open the testing gate. The three friends continue their journey to the main estate after the testing gate. They encounter a Zoldyck Butler, Canary, blocking their way. She was instructed to keep them away from Killua. Every time they try to enter, she'd knock them away. However, despite failure, after countless tries, Gon's determination finally breaks Canary's heart. Before she can let the group of friends go, however, she was knocked out by Kikyo Zoldyck, Killua's mother. And she brings Gon's group a disappointing message from Killua, saying that he can see them right now. While Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio are trying their best to enter the estate, Killua is under solitary confinement. Getting whipped and tortured by his older brother, Milluki. Zeno Zoldyck, Killua's grandfather, however, enters the solitary confinement and tells Killua that he can leave. Killua easily breaks off the chain that locked him and heads over to talk with Silva Zoldyck, his father. Silva asks Killua about what kind of people his friends are. In the end, the two seals the conversation with a promise: Never betray your friends. And with that, he set Killua free.Meanwhile, Kikyo Zoldyck is enraged by Zeno and Silva's decision on freeing Killua, she rushes back toward the main estate. However, when she manages to get back, Killua is already gone. She blames Silva for liberating the Zoldyck family's only hope. But Silva believes Killua will come home one day because he is his son. Killua heads over to the butlers' office to wait for his friends. However, the head butler, Gotoh, tell him to wait in a room. Shortly after, Gon's group arrives at the same location. But instead of informing Killua about his friends, Gotoh decides to play a game with them. The deal was: If all three of the friends are out, he'll tell Killua that they have already left. Killua, after noticing that a long time has passed after arriving at the butlers' office, wanders into the room that Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were in. And finally, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio reunite with each other. The four leaves the Zoldyck estate. Leorio says that he has to study to become a doctor, while Kurapika says he wants to recover his Kurta brethens' eyes. The four of them promise to see each other on September 1st, in Yorknew City, for the auction. And with that, Kurapika and Leorio depart. Heavens Arena arc After Kurapika and Leorio have left, Killua tells Gon that Hisoka is so much stronger than him that it is very hard to return the badge #44 in 6 months. As they have very little money, Killua asks Gon to go with him to the Heavens Arena to earn some through fighting. It turns out he was forced to fight here at the age of 6 by his father and managed to reach Floor 200 in 2 years. Seeing Gon's nervousness before his 1st match, Killua tells him he only needs to push the opponent with all his strength, which Gon does and thereby sending his opponent flying instantly. Killua also knocks out his opponent with a single chop to the neck. They are then sent straight to Floor 50, where they meet and befriend a boy about their age named Zushi, who is also a newcomer and practices Shingen-ryu, and his master Wing. Soon, Killua is required to fight his new friend. With vastly superior speed and strength, he easily knocks Zushi down multiple times but he keeps getting up. Knowing he has no chance against Killua physically, Zushi decides to use Ren. However, when he has just started it, forcing Killua to retreat, Wing in the stands angrily shouts out his name.Vol 6, p. 21 Zushi is startled and immediately stops his Ren. Killua eventually wins by TKO, but he is baffled by Zushi's ability to take even an all-out punch of his without being knocked out.Vol 6, p. 40-41 After the match, he overhears Wing telling Zushi that he cannot use Ren in combat yet, and that his goal must not be to win a single match but to reach the top of the arena.Vol 6, p. 24-25 Killua thus tells Gon he is going to change his plan--instead of fighting only for money, now he wants to get to the top to know what Ren is. A few days later, not wanting to wait until they reach Floor 200, he and Gon find and ask Zushi about Ren. Zushi shares with them his little knowledge of Nen, but it is not of any help to Killua. Wing interrupts their conversation and tells him that little knowledge is a dangerous thing. Killua however insists on learning about Nen, saying his brother uses it. Wing thus invites the 2 kids to his apartment and teaches them the fake Nen and the Fake Fundamentals.Vol 6, p. 34-37 Even though his demonstration of Nen is real, Killua knows there is more to Zushi's toughness than what Wing taught them. Several more days pass and he and Gon both reach Floor 200 with ease. However Hisoka suddenly appears and prevents them from registering for a fight on this floor by setting up an aura barrier. Wing then shows up and tells them they will die if they try to get past it. He also admits he lied to them and agrees to teach them the real Nen.Vol 6, p. 58 In Wing's apartment, Gon and Killua have their aura nodes forcibly opened by him. They can instantly retain their auras, astonishing Wing.Vol 6, p. 79-80 They then return to Floor 200 and overcome Hisoka's barrier before deadline with no problem. However, when they are filling out their registration forms, they are approached and sized up by Gido, Riehlvelt, and Sadaso, the handicapped trio who go after rookies on this floor. Gon is immediately scheduled to fight Gido the next day, on March 11th. Due to his stubborness and recklessness, not only does he lose, his right arm is also broken and will be put in a cast for 2 months. Wing forbids him to practice Nen until he has fully recovered. He invites Killua to train with Zushi in the meantime, but he declines. He then keeps practicing the fake Nen with Gon.Vol 6, p. 132 1 month later, Killua buys 2 tickets for the match between Hisoka and Kastro, a popular fighter on Floor 200, and asks Gon to watch it with him. But he has to go alone due to Wing's forbiddance. He tries to approach Kastro secretly to see how strong he is, but is detected and surprised by him.Vol 6, p. 150-151 They then have a fairly friendly conversation. Shortly afterwards Kastro is killed by Hisoka. Near the middle of May, after Gon has his cast removed, Killua and him resume their Nen training. Wing explains to them how Hisoka used In to defeat Kastro and tells them they must master Gyo. Killua and Gon want to wait until June 9th and 10th, the latest days possible for them.Vol 7, p. 41 However, in the evening of the same day, Riehlvelt and Sadaso kidnap Zushi. To save him, Killua agrees to let Sadaso win a match on May 29th.Vol 7, p. 53 Unbeknown to him, Gido also uses one of Zushi's shoes to blackmail Gon into having a match with Sadaso on May 30th.Vol 7, p. 54-55Vol 7, p. 67 The next day, knowing what the trio did to Gon, Killua is furious. Thus, he shows Wing that he has mastered Gyo overnight to get the permission to fight earlier. Gon also does the same. On May 29th, he infiltrates Sadaso's locker room 10 minutes before their match and threatens at knifepoint to kill him if he tries another dirty trick. Fearing for his life, Sadaso leaves the arena and tells his 2 associates by phone about how dangerous Killua is, allowing him to win by default.Vol 7, p. 65 A few days later, he enters Gido and Riehlvelt's room unnoticed and threatens to kill them as well if they do not respect the rules. Frightened, they decide to play it fair. On June 4th, Killua has a match against Riehlvelt. After he easily catches Riehlvelt's whips, Riehlvelt switches on the concealed electroshock devices in them, sending two 1,000,000 volt currents through his body. Killua however can withstand the currents. He then yanks the whips, throwing Riehlvelt high in the air. As Riehlvelt falls down, he catches him with the electroshock devices still on, giving him a dose of his own medicine.Vol 7, p. 97 Riehlvelt passes out instantly and loses. He is also scheduled to fight Gido on June 9th, but because Gido withdrew after losing to Gon on June 4th, he wins by default again.Vol 7, p. 99 After that, through Water Divination, he knows he is a Transmuter. On July 9th, when he is able to make plain water as sweet as honey using his Ren, Wing declares that he, together with Gon, has passed the hidden Hunter exam.Vol 7, p. 122-124 Following Gon's defeat by Hisoka on the 10th, he and Gon leave the arena for Whale Island to visit Gon's relatives. Yorknew City arc Greed Island arc Chimera Ant arc New Hunter Chairman Election Abilities Killua was tortured and trained in assassination from a very young age; therefore he possesses excellent physical abilities despite his slender build. For example, he can jump higher than Gon, a talented Enhancer, can, and even without using Nen he can push open the 5th gate of the Testing Gate, weighing (?) tons in total. He is also immune to numerous types of poisons and toxins, and has great endurance and high tolerances to pain and electricity.He can also control electricity. Trivia *Killua ranked first in all of the three character popularity polls that have been conducted so far by Weekly Shounen Jump. *He likes playing video games and eating snacks--most of the 200 million Jenny of prize money he earned in the Heavens Arena at the age of 8 was spent on snacks. *Killua is often seen being jealous of Gon when he has romantic relationships with characters, such as Palm Siberia and Retz. XD Referencesp }} HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Examinees Category:Nen users Category:Transmuters Category:Hunters Category:Greed Island players Category:Zoldyck Family